Barney: I Can Be a Firefighter! VHS 1995
FBI Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning * International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes and sound recordings. Unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logos * Barney Home Video Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends" * "I Can Be a Firefighter!" Songs * Silly Sounds * Here Comes the Firetruck * If I'm a Firefighter * The Exercise Song * Move Your Body * Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck * The Five Senses Song * People Helping Other People * I Love You Segments * Barney Says Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps Leach * Senior Producer: Jim Rowley * Producers: Jeff Gittle, Martha Datema Lipscomb * Director: Bruce Deck * Writer: Mitch Lobrovich * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Lyricist/Composer: Stephen Bates * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Cast: ** Voice of Barney: Bob West ** Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner ** Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jeff Ayers ** Voice of B.J.: Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Body Costume: Jeff Brooks ** Shawn: John David Bennett, II ** Tosha: Hope Cervantes ** Stella the Storyteller: Phyllis Cicero ** Jason: Kurt Dykhuizen ** Kathy: Lauren King ** Juan: Michael Krost ** Carlos: Corey Lopez ** Min: Pia Manalo ** Julie: Susannah Wetzel ** Firefighter Frank: Frank Crim ** Chief (the Dog): Hudley * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Terrie Davis Manning * Lighting Designer: Steven Brill * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Oz Coleman, Tom Cox, Bruce Harmon * Production Audio: Ronald G. Balentine * Boom Operators: James Johnson, David Smith * Lighting Director: Casey Cook * Lighting Board Operator: Todd Davis * Key Grip: Buz Cannon * Grip/Electric: James Edwards * Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey * Craft Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Draftsperson: Christopher McCray * Craft/Prop Artist: Mark Brogan * Props/Special Effects: David Cobb * Carpenters: Ty M. Burns, Danny Smith * Scenic Painter: E. (Bill) Steele * Swing Crew: Carmello Gonzales * Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagonhurst * Costume Technician: D.J. Segler * Costume Sewing: Natalie Sergi-Saari, Susie Thennes * Make-Up Designer: Jeanie L'Diorio * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N. Blevins, Janet Bush, Kristin Schaffner * Field Producer: Sandy Jantzen * Field Production: Conder Media * Post Videotape: Dudley Asaff * Post Production Audio: Denice Crowell, Craig Chastain * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings, Kelly Maher * Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Production Secretary: Austin Gray * Assistant to Performance Director: David Voss * Production Assistant: Joel Zoch * Barney Music Department: Jill Hance, Charles King, Jonathan Smith, Ethel Wadsworth * For Singleton Productions, Inc.: Keith Davenport, Larry Haron, Mike Pietzsch * Educational Research Staff: Patsy J. Nobles Goodwin, M.Ed., Kimberly Thornton, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin * Children's Supervisor: Mary Evans * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney and Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * Vocal Performances Enhanced with Help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" • Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Special Thanks to the Plano, TX Fire Department and Animal Trackers * Original Barney and Baby Bop Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Produced by: The Lyons Group and Connecticut Public Television * For Connecticut Public Television Executives in Charge: Larry Rifkin, Sharon Blair * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Barney and Friends • I Can Be a Firefighter! * Copyright 1995 • Lyons Partnership, L.P. Closing Logos * Connecticut Public Television Funding Credits * Funding for Barney and Friends has been made possible in part by a grant from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and financial support by Viewers Like You. Closing Logos (cont.) * PBS Closing Previews * Barney's Imagination Island * Barney Live: In New York City Category:Barney Home Video Category:1995 Category:VHS